


Adult Time

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Snape Survived, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry Potter, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Parent Harry Potter, Parent Severus Snape, Porn, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Shower Sex, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: After sending the kids off to school, husbands Severus and Harry have sex in the shower.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 247





	Adult Time

Severus had sent their three children off to school, and Harry had an hour and a half before he had to go to work. Since the husbands had become parents, Severus and Harry had far less time to be alone together. Though Severus had taken an early retirement after narrowly avoiding death during the war, Harry’s work as Head of the Auror Office kept him extremely busy, and the time they all spent together as a family, though wonderful, used up many of Harry’s remaining free hours. Severus had known it would be that way, and he adored being a father, particularly being one in harmony with his beloved Harry, but he did miss their once plentiful alone time.

Yet there was an upside to having such limitations; each and every moment they shared with no one but each other had become keenly precious. Severus had always felt that time spent with Harry was precious, but the scarcity of alone time in their lives as fathers had given each instant of it something extra, something special, something profound.

“Join me in the shower?” Harry hurried to ask. Severus nodded eagerly and they walked hand in hand to their bedroom, which led to their private bathroom. As soon as Harry closed the bedroom door behind them, they came together like magnets and rushed to strip one another’s clothes. They had been wearing only their pajamas and bathrobes, and so it was mere moments before they were nude, pressing their bare bodies flush and sighing in unified contentment. For a few beats they simply stood there, holding each other in blissful silence, but then Severus took Harry’s face into his hands and kissed his lips.

As Severus glided his tongue over Harry’s, he imagined other kisses they had shared, countless kisses over the years, and the depth of his love for his husband overwhelmed him. They kissed with a fiery necessity, like they survived solely by their contact; they breathed in one another’s air, devoured one another’s mouths, took shelter in one another’s arms. Harry slid his fingers into Severus’ long hair and Severus rubbed the back of Harry’s neck as he held him close. Severus could feel Harry in every way, and he could feel Harry feeling him too; they floated in their shared eternity, their energies swirling together in a spiral of vast expression and pure creation. 

Reluctantly, Severus broke the kiss to take Harry’s hand and lead him to the bathroom. He gingerly removed Harry’s glasses and closed them securely in the glasses case Harry kept by the sink. Severus turned on the main shower head and tested the temperature, then stepped inside. Harry followed Severus into the shower and closed the glass door behind him. Their shower was a large space, with a shower head on each of the four walls. There were built-in benches, and shelves full of candles and sweet-scented soaps and shampoos. Severus lit all the candles at once with skilled wandless magic and a gesture of his hand, and the space was suddenly aglow with numerous flares of gentle illumination. Harry turned on the other shower heads, angled so as not to extinguish the flames, and the husbands kissed again, folding their lips around each other as the warm water rained onto their hair and skin.

When their kiss ended, Severus poured shampoo onto his hands, turned Harry around and began to wash his hair. He massaged the fresh smelling shampoo into Harry’s scalp and worked it through to the ends. Harry made a soft hum. Severus rinsed out the shampoo with care, watching the water run through Harry’s locks. He worked the conditioner in next, coating Harry’s cleaned hair with the creamy substance and combing his fingers through it, enjoying the silky feel. The conditioner was to be left in for two minutes, so Severus turned Harry back around and reunited their mouths until it was time to rinse. 

Once he was done with Harry’s hair, Severus soaped his own hands with face wash and started to clean Harry’s face with gentle motions of his fingertips. He soaped across the width of Harry’s scarred forehead and over the flesh of his cheeks, which were flushed from the warmth of the water and steam around them, or perhaps from an urgent anticipation of what was to come. Their eyes met, and Severus paused to exchange a smile with his beloved before returning to his task. He soaped down the bridge of Harry’s nose and across its width, then along his upper lip and over and beneath his chin, feeling Harry’s morning stubble scratch gently against his skin. He soaped Harry’s ears, one and then the other, running a fingertip between the ridges and tenderly rubbing the soft lobes. 

“Close your eyes,” Severus whispered when Harry’s entire face was sudsy. Harry obeyed and Severus turned his face gently toward one of the streams of water and rinsed the skin thoroughly, watching the droplets land on Harry’s perfect features.

Next Severus lathered Harry’s shower sponge with the body wash that matched the scent of the shampoo and conditioner he had used on him earlier. With excitement, Severus began to wash Harry’s body. Harry gazed at him dreamily and allowed his body to be shifted as needed. Severus was meticulous in his work, cleaning every inch of Harry’s flesh with tender care. He soaped down the length of Harry’s neck, sliding the sponge over Harry’s Adam’s apple. He ran the sponge along Harry’s collar bone and over the curves of Harry’s shoulders. He soaped the expanse of Harry’s chest, lingering at his nipples before gliding the sponge over his stomach and down each of his sides. He slowly slid the sponge up and down Harry’s arms, thoroughly lathered the spaces beneath them, and caressed the sponge over Harry’s inner wrists, palms and fingertips. Severus trailed his free hand through each of the sudsy paths the sponge left in its wake, cherishing the sensation of Harry’s slippery skin.

Severus cleaned Harry’s hips but skipped over his crotch and ass, for now. He proceeded to soap Harry’s legs, spending extra time at his inner thighs but avoiding his cock and balls. He supported Harry’s weight as he washed each of his feet and between his toes. Then he turned Harry around to wash his back.

Severus moved the sponge in tight circles from right to left, zigzagging down until he reached Harry’s waist. There he paused, teasing, until Harry made a small whimper. Severus set aside the sponge then and used his hands to soap Harry’s ass cheeks, gripping them and squeezing. Harry mewled and wiggled his ass briefly. Severus massaged the cheeks of Harry’s ass for many long moments, kneading the flesh with slow, firm movements, and his own cock began to twitch with arousal. He slipped a slick finger between Harry’s ass cheeks and Harry’s breath caught. Severus stroked up and down Harry’s crack over and over, coating it with slippery suds, until Harry whimpered needily, and Severus finally brought his soapy finger to Harry’s hole.

“Yes, please,” Harry encouraged. Severus ran his fingertip in a repeated circle around the rim. He wrapped his other arm around Harry’s torso and rested his chin on Harry’s soapy shoulder. Severus caressed the outside of Harry’s entrance for a few lingering moments. He wanted to tease Harry for much longer before penetrating him, but he glanced at the waterproof clock on the shower wall and began to worry about running out of time. Severus slipped his slick finger inside and Harry called out his husband’s name.

Severus worked his finger in and out at increasing speed, then added a second finger. He moved his fingers in alternating swirling and scissoring motions. Harry moaned softly and soon began to rock his pelvis, pushing his ass backward toward Severus over and over, shoving himself deeper onto Severus’ fingers inside him. Severus reangled his hand and curled his fingers to find Harry’s prostate and rub gentle circles against it.

“Yes, Severus, yes, yes,” Harry moaned, clutching the arm that was wrapped around his torso, “please, please, I need your cock.”

Severus withdrew his fingers with a hungry grunt. He slipped his partially hard cock between Harry’s ass cheeks and began to thrust along his crack, Severus’ shaft rubbing against the outside of Harry’s hole. After a few thrusts Severus hardened the rest of the way and Harry made an eager whimper and wiggled against Severus’ enormous erection. Severus gripped his cock and gave it a single pump, slicking it with soap. He guided its head to Harry’s entrance and paused, breathing heavily in anticipation.

“Yes, yes, inside,” Harry murmured, bending his body forward and placing his hands on the edge of one of the benches to support his weight, “please,” he added, and Severus pushed himself in. The slippery soap made his entry quick, but smooth, and Harry made a loud, sudden sound of ecstasy. Severus moaned richly once he was fully inside, then reached a hand around Harry’s hip to clean Harry’s cock and balls. Staying still inside his ass, Severus washed Harry’s balls first, slowly and tenderly covering them with suds as Harry made breathy moans. Severus lathered Harry’s silky pubic hair, then moved his slick hand to Harry’s cock, finding it fully erect. Harry yelped as Severus wrapped his hand around the base, then began to stroke him at once, slippery skin against slippery skin. A moment later Severus gripped Harry’s hip with his other hand and began to withdraw his own cock from Harry’s ass so that he could slide it in again and again.

Harry’s soaped hardness in Severus’ hand felt velvety, and his clenching tightness around Severus’ cock felt like solid sunlight enveloping him. Harry began to chant Severus’ name as Severus penetrated him with quickly gathering speed. Severus’ frantic need grew with every passing instant and soon he was pounding into Harry rapidly and deeply as he jerked Harry’s cock with a matched rhythm. Harry rocked his body to meet Severus’ thrusts and they moaned together in a unique melody backed by the soothing sound of the narrow streams of water making contact with the hard shower floor. The raining water was still warm, but against Severus’ hot skin it felt refreshingly cool as their bodies worked, wild and wanton, coming apart only to rush together again, breaking their unity only to recreate it with mad urgency, creating space between them only to smother it.

And then, in one swift movement, Severus grabbed Harry’s body and flipped them around, rearranging their position so that Severus was sitting on the bench with Harry on his lap, Harry’s back to Severus’ front and Severus’ cock trapped inside him. Harry gasped and moaned as Severus worked his hands partway beneath Harry’s ass cheeks and lifted him off of his cock, then gripped his flesh and slammed his body down again. Severus moved his hands to Harry’s shoulders and pushed Harry’s body down firmly so that Severus’ cock was shoved as deeply inside Harry as possible. Harry shuddered and whispered his beloved’s name. Severus groaned, then returned his hands to their former position and began to raise and lower Harry’s body over and over. 

Harry’s form was pliable, moving only to assist Severus’ goals; he was allowing himself to be completely and utterly under Severus’ control. Severus knew it was an honor and a blessing to have Harry’s trust. He would never betray it. He bent his head and kissed the wet skin at the side of Harry’s neck. Harry made a blissful sigh and leaned his head back against Severus’ chest. Severus stopped moving Harry’s body and wrapped his arms around his torso, hugging Harry’s back flush to his front.

They were still and silent for a moment, savoring one another, and Severus felt his cock throb urgently inside Harry’s ass. Harry’s body showed his impatience as well, the muscles inside him clenching and releasing around Severus’ unmoving hardness.

With a heavy sigh of love and longing, Severus released his hold on Harry’s body and allowed Harry to take over control of their sex. Harry gripped Severus’ knees and began to fuck himself on Severus’ cock, raising and lowering himself rapidly, slamming himself down again and again. Severus panted and stroked Harry’s back, spreading the suds, then massaged the slick flesh at the back of Harry’s neck. Severus kept his own hips still in order to feel Harry’s motions, to feel Harry’s movements and no others, to feel precisely the force of his passion. He felt Harry’s insides milking him hungrily as Harry’s body bobbed up and down. Severus moaned, low and long, watching the candlelight glint against Harry’s wet, glistening skin and observing the reflections of the flames in the bubbles of soap that clung to Harry’s flesh.

After riding Severus this way for a time, Harry flipped around and remounted Severus’ lap, straddling him face-to-face and lowering himself again onto Severus’ cock. Severus took Harry’s face into his hands and kissed him with ferocity, and Harry returned his kiss with depth and eagerness as he worked his pelvis up and down, fucking himself on Severus’ hardness. Severus reached a hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s erection, and Harry cried out against his mouth. The kiss broke and they both panted and gazed into each other’s eyes as Harry bounced his body up and down, his arms wrapped loosely around Severus’ neck and his fingers woven into Severus’ hair at the base of his skull. Severus stroked Harry’s slippery cock at speed, then reached out with his free hand to move aside a lock of Harry’s wet hair that clung to his forehead. Severus wanted to see all of Harry’s face, unhidden. 

Harry’s cock throbbed desperately in Severus’ hand and Harry’s moans began to sound just as desperate for his release. As Severus glanced at the clock, he felt desperate too; he was desperate for more time, always, but he was desperate for his climax as well. He needed Harry in every way, and it was always bittersweet when the end of their alone time approached. But there would be another time. There would always, always be another time.

Severus pulled Harry in for another kiss, a sweet soft press of his lips with only a graze of his tongue swept beyond the threshold of Harry’s parted lips. Then he stared at Harry’s mouth and waited for him to say it.

“Severus, come with me,” Harry moaned richly, and Severus wrapped his free arm around Harry’s body and held him as tightly as he could as he jerked him, and with a single thrust upward and a low groan Severus shot his wet deep into Harry’s tightness, feeling Harry’s seed spill over his hand at the same moment and hearing his beloved’s wild yell - and Severus willed that moment to stretch on as long as it possibly could, to progress only in graceful slow motion, and when their shared orgasm was over the clock showed that it had taken less than a minute, yet in that same time Severus had felt an eternity’s worth of pleasure and an infinite amount of love.


End file.
